smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ties That Bind
"The Ties That Bind" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One night, sometime after Empath had left Psychelia for good, Empath sat at the counter with Tapper to discuss something that his friend was talking about. "You seem to be very adamant about your fellow Smurfs saving themselves for marriage, when it comes to the use of sex, and this smurf is curious as to why," Empath said. "Why, that's simple, Empath," Tapper said. "Sex is meant to be the blessing within a marriage where God has smurfed male and female together as one flesh. More than that, I would like to think of it as a sort of spiritual glue where the souls of man and woman are bonded together and that nothing on earth can smurf that bond apart." "Spiritual glue?" Empath said. "This smurf has never thought of sex ever being like that." "It's more than just the smurfing of bodily fluids with each other, Empath," Tapper said. "It's a smurfing of body, soul, and spirit, which is why God through His apostle Paul warned that our bodies should be regarded as temples of the Holy Spirit and that they should never be joined unto a harlot." "This smurf has heard about prostitutes, even though this smurf has never actually met one before," Empath said. "God in His original design for man and woman intended for one man and one woman to be smurfed together as one flesh for one lifetime," Tapper said. "This design would soon be perverted in the lineage of Cain, where one of his descendants Lamech would marry two wives, Adah and Zillah, and would also later be corrupted with the perversion that smurfed on in the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, whom the Almighty had judged and destroyed." "So why did God allow kings that were anointed by Him, such as David and Solomon, to have multiple wives if man was meant to only have one woman as a wife?" Empath asked. "God merely allowed it because of the hardness of men's hearts, even among a man whom He had said was a man after His own heart, Empath," Tapper said. "It was never His intention for that to happen, but He used it anyway to bring about the One who would redeem all mankind of their sins, even the sin of polyamory." "So why is God so hard on the woman that she should have but only one husband for herself?" Empath asked. "God is using that as a picture of how He wants to relate to us, with Himself pictured as the husband and humanity and creation as the wife," Tapper answered. "God does not want us to smurf our satisfaction in anything besides Him, for He alone is able to fully satisfy our hearts. A woman smurfing satisfaction from more than one man is seen as us smurfing for more than what we think God is able to provide, and thus her heart becomes divided and her soul becomes fragmented among various lovers, just like the heart of man, which is deceitful above all things and desmurfately wicked." "If this smurf is sensing what this smurf thinks you are saying, then you're afraid that our souls would be bound to whatever female we may have intimacy with," Empath said. "It's what's called a soul tie, Empath, meaning that you will have a spiritual and emotional connection with the one whom you have smurfed intimacy with," Tapper said. "That can be dangerous if you smurfed the harlot with many kinds of lovers, because you will never solely belong to the one whom you hope to love entirely. And it's worse if you should smurf your soul unto one who would hurt you and abuse you, because even when you smurf yourself off from that kind of relationship, you'll still smurf a pull toward that person you have bonded with." Empath meditated on that thought. "This smurf appreciates your telling this smurf about the spiritual dangers of sex, and this smurf hopes to keep myself pure for the day when this smurf will hopefully marry Smurfette." "I'm also praying for Smurfette to remain pure until that day as well," Tapper said. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Stories with mature content Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles